A Spiders Web
by Spiderdork101
Summary: This is the story of one Peter Parker, who is thrust into a new and unfamiliar world. His story will follow heartbreak, new love interests and villains galore. Enjoy it please
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker, set in the same universe as the MCU, with a few exceptions. The exceptions are that the Netflix series, and The First Two Fantastic Four movies all coincide with each other. In this Universe, Homecoming took place right after Age of Ultron. Peter Parker is 20 years old and works for Dr. Conner's. This Story takes place after the End of Avengers: Infinity War, this will follow Infinity War with a few exceptions. Please Enjoy.**

Thanos looks up at Thor and smiles, "You should have aimed for the head". He raises his gauntlet and a loud metallic snap is heard. Thor looks at Thanos, "What did you do...WHAT DID YOU DO". Thanos disappears and the axe falls to the ground. Bucky walks towards Steve before collapsing into a pile of dust. The same goes for Falcon, Black Panther, and Groot. Meanwhile in New York, Reed Richards is helping contain the problems with the city the best as he can. He looks over at Ben and Luke Cage who are helping lift up rubble to get the trapped citizens out. He sees Ben hunch over and watches in horror as he crumbles, literally, and Luke strains to keep the rubble lifted. Daredevil falls to the ground and is blown away by the wind. Jonny falls out the sky and is nowhere to be found. Reed looks around as he sees countless citizens being turned into dust. Susan holds her hand up as it turns into dust. She reaches for Richard but she is blown away as well. Meanwhile on Titan, Peter clutches his side, his spider senses going off all around him. He looks up at Stark and closes his eyes tightly. Strange stands next to Peter and sees him starting to disappear. He mutters an incantation and a purplish portal appears. He shoves Peter through the portal and then shuts it as he fades to dust as well.

Peter opens his eyes as starts to fall through the portal, he can't scream all he can do is fall. He falls for what seems like forever, suddenly there is a blinding white light, Peter covers his eyes. He opens them to see a building below him, he raise his hands and uses his web shooter to shoot a strand of web at another building. He barely avoids hitting the building and safely swings over to another building. He takes a deep breath and looks around, he is in New York, but it's not his New York. Everything seems a bit off, He leans against the wall and takes a deep breath. He jumps when his Iron Spider suit beeps at him letting him know that the Nano-bots are at critical level. He hits the Spider emblem on his chest and the Nano-bots retreat back into a small box, revealing his spandex suit, which is torn and dirty. There is a large gash tearing through the shoulder part of his suit, and one of his boots is torn. He finds his mask and lets out a groan seeing that it is basically ripped in half, it would only cover his eyes and part of his nose when he tried it on. He ties it up in the back and sighs, "Well this will have to do for now". He swings down to the ground and sees an old gray jacket laying on the ground. He puts it on, and looks around some more. He finds a torn pair of jeans and he slips them over his torn spandex. He walks down an alley way and onto a main sidewalk, he looks around as people push past him. He watches as three police cars go flying past him down the street. He watches them turn the corner and then he sees it, someone using a web slinger. The other web slinger chases after the police cars and rounds the corner as well.

Peter runs back down the alley way and climbs up the wall quickly, he reaches the rooftop and chases after the police cars and the other web slinger. He sings through an alleyway and lands on a nearby rooftop. He watches as the web slinger lands on the ground and confronts the villains. Peter gets closer to the edge and sees that the guy is dressed in a green suit. He sneaks down and gets behind the bad guys in order to flank them. The guy in Green yells an insult, Peter sees his chance. He jumps up and shoots webbing at Green suit, pinning him to the ground. He then turns and kicks the other guy to the ground. The other web slinger seems to be startled, they look at Peter and then turn around quickly when the police appear. They shoot a web and swing away leaving Peter alone. Peter finishes off the last reaming guy when he hears a click behind his head. He slowly raises his hands and turns around.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker, set in the same universe as the MCU, with a few exceptions. The exceptions are that the Netflix series, and The First Two Fantastic Four movies all coincide with each other. In this Universe, Homecoming took place right after Age of Ultron. Peter Parker is 20 years old now. This Story takes place after the End of Avengers: Infinity War, this will follow Infinity War with a few exceptions. In this universe, Gwen does not know about the web warriors. Please Enjoy.**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story.**

Peter turned around to see a gun being held next to his head. The man holding it was Frank Castle, but it wasn't Frank. "Frank?" Peter said hesitantly as he slowly lowered his arms. Frank puts the gun to Peters head, "Put your hands back up Spider freak. It's bad enough that there was one of you around already". Peter slowly lifts his hands back up, behind Frank stands the police, a man starts approaching Frank and says, "Castle, you got him?" Frank doesn't look away from Peter, "Yes Captain I got him." The Captain draws his gun and walks towards Peter and Frank. Peter looks around and the in flash, lowers his hand shoots webbing at the Captain, hitting him in the face. Peter then kicks the legs out from under Frank and then he books it down the alleyway. Frank hits the ground and rolls over and fires a few shots at Peter. Peter rounds the corner and swings away over the building, he swings a few blocks away before landing on a building, breathing heavily. He clutches his side and looks down to see blood seeping through his suit. "Damn, he got me", Peter puts pressure on the wound when he looks up and sees a figure standing before him. "Ahh crap, please don't be another cop", Peter says laughing slightly.

The figure put their hand on their hip and looks Peter over. "Who are you and why shouldn't I toss you back to the police?" Peter looks up and looks the figure over, it's a girl. "Well, People call me Spider-man". The girl laughs and takes a step forward and Peter takes a step back wincing in pain. "So you're a wanna be version of me, is that it? You have even gone as far as to take my name. You shouldn't take Spider-Woman's name you know." Peter looks at her, and shakes his head. "Listen… I don't know who you are, or even where I am. Last thing I knew I was on Titan fighting Thanos, but he escaped from me…and then that when it all got freaky". He uses his web shooter and webs up his wound, he stands up straight and looks at Spider-Woman. She sees him do this and takes a step forward, "Wow you have even managed to copy my powers, you are very interesting". Peter takes a step back and looks at Spider-woman, "Listen, I just want to know where I am. This isn't my New York." Spider-woman lunges at Peter and he dodges quickly and jabs her in the side. She grunts and raises her legs and kicks him in the chest, Peter staggers backwards. Spider-woman turns around and shoots a web at Peter, hitting him in the chest. He tries to rip the web off and Spider-woman jumps and knocks him down, she webs his hands down to the roof and stands over him, putting a foot on his chest. She leans over and Peter study's her suit, it white and black with a stripe of pink on the sides. He winces as she puts pressure on the wound. "Who are you? You're not a Villain that I know" She leans down and sticks a finger under the edge of his mask. He jerks his head away and looks at her. "I'm not a villain, I'm Spiderman, a hero."

"A Hero eh..Well I'll be the judge of that". She rips off Peters mask, and steps backwards and lest out a gasp. "No…No…You...You're..." Peter rips his hands off the roof and jumps up. He breaks into a sprint and swings away from spider-Woman. She takes a step forward, "Wait.. No come back.."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker, set in the same universe as the MCU, with a few exceptions. The exceptions are that the Netflix series, and The First Two Fantastic Four movies all coincide with each other. In this Universe, Homecoming took place right after Age of Ultron. Peter Parker is 20 years old now. This Story takes place after the End of Avengers: Infinity War, this will follow Infinity War with a few exceptions. In this universe, Gwen does not know about the web warriors. Please Enjoy.**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story.**

Peter swings away from Spider-woman, he swings a few more blocks before landing on a roof. He clutches his side, and breathes deeply. He looks around and begins to climb down the fire escape. Once in the alleyway, he makes his way towards a shelter. He walks inside and goes to the shower, he smiles at an older lady who hands him a towel and an extra set of clothes. "You look lost young man, please take all the time you need here." Peter nods and walks into the shower room, removing the jacket and jeans, he takes off his spandex suit and examines the bullet wound. "Damn". He turns the water on and washes out the wound, once he's done, he webs it up again. His suit is beyond repair in the lower half so he rips it. He puts the upper half on, and then gets dressed. Putting on the jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. He puts the grey jacket back on and walks out. He drops the towel into a bin and walks into the cafeteria area. He sits down next to an old man, who is asleep on the table. The older lady from earlier brings over to him a bowl of soup. "Thank you very much". He begins to eat the soup and the TV catches his eye. On TV stands Frank and the Captain, in custody they hold a man who is named as Harry Osborne. The Newsman states that Spider-woman and one of her allies interfered with the police chase earlier this night. Frank steps forward to the mic, "I swear, I will bring in Spider-woman and her, her friend. She must pay for the crimes she has committed against this city".

Meanwhile, back on the roof top, Spider-woman breathes deeply. She falls to the ground and rips off her mask. "It's not him, it can't be him. You need to Calm down Gwen." She pinches herself and shakes her head. Tears begin to fall and she begins to weep softly. "That that was Peter". She wipes her eyes and breaths deeply before standing up slowly. She put her mask back on and jumped off the building, swinging away to find him. She started swinging across the city trying to find him, once the sun started to come up she called it quits. She swung and made her way back to her apartment and removed her suit. She yawned and checked her phone, no messages of course, she sets her phone down and went and laid down on her bed. She couldn't fall asleep because she was thinking about Peter. A couple hours later she woke up and looked at her phone and sighed deeply. Betty had texted her about Band Practice, Gwen sighed and texted back that she wouldn't be able to make it. Gwen walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She grabs the milk carton, and sniffs it, "Ugh…looks like I need to run to the store". She looks over at her suit laying on the floor and sees Peters ripped mask. She shakes her head and puts on a jacket and some jeans. She grabs her wallet and walks out of her apartment and out onto the street.

Peter wakes up and checks the clock on the wall. He yawns and stretches as he walks out of the Homeless Shelter. He takes a ball cap from a pile of clothing and puts it on. He walks out and onto the street. He looks around trying to adjust himself to this new New York. It was mostly the same, but with some details changed around here or there. He bumps into a young blonde woman, and he politely says "Excuse me". He keeps walking this time picking up a faster pace. "Peter?" He stops dead in his tracks, he slowly turns around and sees the young blonde woman, and she takes a step towards him. "Peter is that you?" Tears fill her eyes, Peter quickly turns and breaks into a sprint, running away from her. Peter turns a corner, and hits a dead end. He quickly climbs up the wall and gets on the roof. Suddenly he is hit from the side and he rolls over and looks up. It's the girl from before, she is breathing deeply as she looks at him. "Who are you, why…why do you look like Peter Parker?". Peter looks at her, and sighs deeply. "I am Peter Parker well, as far as I know I am." He stands up and looks at the girl. She lunges at him and shoots webs at him. He ducks and dodges them, "You're the spider-woman, why are you trying to attack me?" He shoots a web at her and it hits her in the hand, he runs up to her and grabs her by the shoulder. "Please, help me….you are like me, we both have these powers, this place isn't my home." Gwen jerks away from him and glares at him, she rips the webbing off her hand. "Fine then…tell me everything then" She sits down in front of him and motions for him to sit down as well. Peter sits down and begins to tell her his story.

A couple hours later, Peter and Gwen stand in a cemetery looking down and a grave stone. The stone is engraved, "Here lies Peter B. Parker, a young man taken away too soon." Gwen tears up and Peter stands there speechless. "So in this world I am dead…Guess Reed was right about the multiverse theory after all".


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. This chapter contains gore and violence. Please Enjoy.**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story.**

A few weeks have passed since Peter entered this world. He has taken up the mantle of Spiderman again and he has been helping Spider-woman, Gwen, fight crime. In the past few weeks he has been also looking for a way to get back to his dimension. Gwen had wanted him to stay with her, but he refused and found a very small apartment of his own. As a part time job, he started working for a local news company as a photographer, going under the name Benjamin instead of Peter. The police are still hunting for both him and Spider-woman, and He was shocked to see that Frank Castle had left the police force for reasons unknown. The Matt Murdock of this world had been causing trouble for Gwen and he was the main bad guy for now.

Peter wakes up early and sits up from the couch that he calls his bed, its 5am and he gets up and walks into the kitchen and grabs a class and fills it up with water. He takes a drink and sets it down as he looks out the window. He walks over and watches as the sun slowly begins to rise, his flip-phone begins to vibrate and Peter picks it up. It's Ollie, one of the guys Peter works with at the News company. "Hey Benji, it's me Ollie…uhh well Im about to come pick you up because me and you are needed on a story ASAP, see you in five." The line goes dead and Peter sighs, he rubs his chin, feeling the stubble of his beard coming in. Gwen had suggested that a beard would be a good disguise for him, since he was technically dead here. He puts on a pair of jeans, some tennis shoes, and a I luv NYC shirt and his gray jacket from the first night. He grabs his camera and ID badge and exits his apartment and walks down to the sidewalk waiting on Ollie. He yawns slightly as Ollie pulls up, Peter walks around and gets in, "Morning Ollie, so what the story?" Ollie looks at Peter and smiles like a madman, "Benji, Benji, Benji, dude listen. We got a story on Spider-man, not Spider-woman but fucking SPIDER-MAN!" He fist pumps in the air as he drives. "Spiderman huh, well I guess that's a good thing I reckon. I mean he is a menace after all". Peter smiles and Ollie shakes his head chuckling, "Listen Benjamin, you got to be more pumped up about this, it's not every day we get to do a story on a Super-freak." Peter shrugs and says, "Look man, you know I really don't care about him or Spider-woman right? I'd rather be doing a different story, but your right it's not every day" Ollie slaps him on the shoulder and smiles, "Atta boy Reilly, I knew you would come around" Peter chuckles as Ollie drives, Peter looks out the window at the sun coming up. "Hey Benji, we are coming up to the site." Peter looks forward and sees the site, it's where he and Gwen had fought Mysterio the other night and had left Mysterio tied up. Police were swarming the site and once again Frank Castle was nowhere to be seen. Mysterio had already been taken away and was in containment, Ollie and Peter got out and walk towards the site. They run into Captain Stacey, and Peter lowers his head a bit. Peter begins to take photos while Ollie, walks over and begins to chat with Captain Stacy. Ollie interviews him, while Peter walks around snapping more photos for the story. As he raises the camera to take a picture of the web which Mysterio was trapped in, there is a large explosion. Peter hits the ground covering his head, rubble flies over him and he looks up to see the guy in the Green Suit from a few weeks ago. The 'Goblin' stands on his glider, and begins to laugh manically. He holds an explosive device in his hand and he throws it at Peter.

The explosion device is caught by a web and thrown back towards the goblin. Peter looks up and sees Gwen swinging through the air, He turns and sees Ollie and Captain Stacy taking cover. Peter drops his name id and camera and he runs behind a building. He yanks off his jacket and removes his shirt revealing his spandex suit. He ties his shirt around his arm and grabs his mask from his back pocket. He puts it on and swings upwards and appears behind the Goblin. He webs the next explosion device to the goblins hand and t explodes. The Goblin screams in rage and pain while holding his hand. Peter winces when he sees that the Goblin is missing some fingers. The police force opens fire on Him, Gwen and the Goblin. Peter swings around and kicks the Goblin off his glider, but the Goblin pulls out a small object and it turns into a knife. The Goblin plunges the knife into Peter's leg and he yells in pain, Peter twists and kicks the Goblin in the face. Gwen comes from behind and tackles the goblin midair, pulling him down. The Goblin falls and elbows Gwen in the face multiple times, until she lets go. Gwen lets go and swings away, the Goblin clicks a button on his wrist and his glider comes back to him. Peter swings out of the Goblins way, and watches as the Goblin lands back on his glider. The Goblin glides around and pulls out multiple explosive devices and flies over the police line, He drops them on the police and cackles as the police run and try to escape. They all detonate, police officers go flying, and Ollie and Captain Stacy duck under a police car. Peter webs one of the Gliders engines and it begins to spiral. Goblin roars and holds his damaged hand. He jumps off the glider as it spirals into the ground, the Goblin rolls on the ground and jumps up quickly. He picks up a gun and looks around and sees Ollie. He walks over to Ollie and grasp him by the shoulder and puts the gun to his head. "Listen up Spider freaks, give up or I will shoot this man….ILL FUCKING DO IT" Ollie whimpers and Captain Stacy stands up pointing the gun at Goblin. "Let him go Harry, he's innocent". Goblin laughs and cocks the gun, suddenly he is knocked forward as Spiderman swings and kicks him from behind. Ollie ducks behind a ruined police cruiser while Stacy stands pointing the gun at Spider-man, Goblin hits the ground and drops the gun. Peter webs it up, away from him and tosses it aside. "Get on the ground Spider-man:, says Captain Stacy as he takes a few steps forward, suddenly Goblin jumps up and plunges the knife into Peters knee, causing him to fall. Goblin rips the knife out and slashes Peter across the chest. Peter webs Goblins hand and rips the knife away from him. Peter plunges the knife into Goblins side and leaves it there, Peter stands up and staggers away. BOOM…Peter is thrown forward into a pile of concreate as an explosion goes off, Goblin stands up cackling…His suit is damaged and his right arm has severe third degree burns, Half of his mask is missing and his left eye is gone. He limps towards Peter holding one last bomb. He clicks the detonation button and it begins ticking. Gwen swings down and webs the bomb to Goblin again. He screams and tries to pull the web off his hand but is unable to. Gwen picks up Peter and she swings off carrying him with him. Goblin looks up and the bomb detonates, The Goblin flies backwards into the building, he hits the rubble and shakes the already weakened building, it collapses on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics. Swearing is involved. This is not a PG13 story, 18+ themes will be involved.**

**This story follows Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story.**

Peter fades in and out of consciousness as Gwen swings along with him. She swings away from the conflict zone, she makes her way back to her apartment and places Peter on the couch. She runs into her bathroom and grabs some bandages and first aid kit. She rips the spandex suit open and begins to stitch up the open wound on his chest. She stitches him up the best she can, "Shit…" She runs to her phone and calls Betty and MJ. She does her best to keep Peter stable when there is a knock on the door. "Gwen its.." Gwen opens the door before Betty can finish talking. "Quickly, you've got to help me, he's still bleeding" Gwen rips off her mask and quickly runs back over to Peter. She tightly wraps some bandages around his chest. "Betty, MJ, please help me..." MJ runs over and begins to help Gwen stitch up Peter. Once they get him stable, Gwen sits back and breathes deeply. "I…I didn't have anyone else to call" Betty and MJ both look at her and Peter and then MJ finally breaks the silence. "Gwen, what the hell is going on?"

"So let me get this straight, you have been Spider-woman for the past three years, and you didn't tell us?" yells Betty, getting slightly agitated. MJ rubs hers chin and looks at Peter who is laying on the couch. "And you're telling us that this guy is Peter Parker, from another world? Do you know how crazy that sounds….our Peter wasn't that…muscular" Betty looks at Peter and shakes her head. "Why didn't you tell us Gwen..." MJ clears her throat and looks at Betty, "Because she knew that you would act like this Betty…And she's right for not telling us, after all she is the most wanted woman in New York". Gwen sighs softly and looks at her suit, which is covered in dust, dirt, and some blood. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys, you are my best friends…but I just didn't want you to get hurt". Betty walks over and sits down beside Gwen giving her s side hug, "I know you meant well, im just trying to process all this in." Gwen puts her head on Bettys shoulder and sighs deeply, "I feel relived now, this weight has been lifted off my chest." MJ continues to look at Peter, eyeing him up and down, she then looks at Gwen. "Gwen, go take a shower and get some rest, me and Betty will watch him for you." Gwen slowly gets up and walks into the other room.

Meanwhile back at the site, Ollie walks around and finds Peters camera. "Benjamin…Benji!" He calls out for Peter, who goes by Benjamin, but gets no reply. He picks up the camera and finds the ID card. He puts both items in his bag and sits down on a large slab of rubble. "I can't be weak like that again…I can't let that happen to me again." Ollie sits on the concrete slab thinking, he thinks about how there are only two heroes protecting the city, when it's full of murders and villains. He makes a fist and then he looks up and sees a large portion of the Goblins glider intact. He gets an idea, and walks back to the news van and he drives it around, he takes the intact portions of the glider and puts them into the van. As he walks to get back into the van, he finds a piece of the Goblins broken armor, its bent into a V shape. Ollie picks it up and tosses it into his van and he climbs in and drives off. He drives to an abandoned warehouse and unloads all the pieces he found. He pulls out his phone and dials someone, a wiry voice on the phone answers. "What dya want Toomes?"

**Left yall on a cliffhanger, have fun**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. This chapter contains 18+ elements. Please Enjoy.**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story**

My name is Ollivander Toomes, but you can call me Ollie. My father is Alexander Toomes, the most corrupt businessman in the city. Some people called him the Kingpin of New York City, but in reality he was just a bastard of a man. He once was the sole supporter of most of the gangs in New York City, but like I said he was, but not anymore. I brought him down three years ago right after I started working for NLC, I did a report on him and I helped crush his Empire. He wasn't expecting it really, I undermined his entire career, and everything that he had been doing was taken away from him in the blink of an eye. Now he is rotting in a jail cell and that where he will remain for the rest of his days. I still remember how he looked at me as they were taking him into the prison, it was the best day of my entire life. Since then I've been your average reporter, chasing after stories and winning over the girls, well maybe not that last half. For the past few years, I have been attempting to get a chance to do a story on Spider-woman. But my editor assigns me to other, less interesting stories, but I'll take any stories I can get. For the past few weeks, I've been running around with Benjamin Reilly, I call him Benji for short. He's a good kid, he means well, but he seems like he is he always distracted. I know that he is new to New York City, so I decided to take him under my wing so to speak. I've been teaching him the ropes, and he is a quick leaner, that's one of things I like about him. Today we got the chance to jump onto the Spider-Man story, which is something that everyone at NLC is trying to do. But me and Benji got lucky, and just when everything was going good, but then the Green Goblin attacked it all went to hell. I don't know what happened to him today, after the Goblin attacked, but I hope he is ok. But I'm not ok, I don't want anything like that to happen to me again, hell, even Spiderman risked his life for me. I owe him one, and the way he looked after the fight, it looks like he could use my help.

Peter wakes up with gasp, clutching his chest, he breaths deeply and looks around at his surroundings. Betty jerks backwards and MJ touches his shoulder, Peter jerks away and clutches his chest in pain. "It's okay, calm down". MJ attempts to touch him again, Peter looks at her and tries to stand up. He clutches his leg that was wounded. "Ahh shit," Peter slowly sits back down on the couch, and breaths deeply, he raises his hand to his face and realizes that his mask is gone. "So, I assume you know…who I am..." He slowly raises his head up and looks at Betty and MJ. "So much for being a man with secrets", He gives a small smile, but winces in pain. "You're Peter Parker, but not the Peter from our world." MJ looks Peter over and her eyes linger over his abs, her eyes go lower to his jeans but she adverts her eyes. Betty looks at Peter and says, "Our Peter wasn't as much of daredevil as you are." Peter chuckles and hold his chest, he traces the stitches and winces. "So who's the doc, who should I thank." Gwen walks out into the room wearing a loose T-shirt and short athletic shorts. Her shirt hangs off her shoulder revealing that she is not wearing a bra. Gwen yawns and stretches rubbing her messy hair. "I'm the Doctor, and that one is free". Peter adverts his eyes and looks down, Gwen looks at him and then she blushes quickly, while adjusting her shirt. "Uh, how are you feeling Peter?" She takes a few steps towards him, and stops beside the couch. Peter looks at her and gives a small smile, "Well I've been better". He winces and touches his chest softly before breathing outwards. "How deep was the wound?", he asks looking at Gwen, she sighs and smiles softly. "Luckily it wasn't that deep, it's just a rather large wound, and it will leave a nice scar". Peter smirks and slowly stands up, Gwen looks him over for the first time, secretly admiring how his body looked. She looked away quickly, as Peter began to look around. "So, where is my suit?' Gwen sighs and walks into the kitchen and picks up a tattered suit that was covered in dried blood, dust and all kinds of other filth. "Here it is, but I don't think it's salvageable anymore." She hand the suit over to Peter and he holds it in his hands and sighs deeply. "Damn, this was my favorite suit", he sets it down and looks at Gwen, "Looks Like I'm in the market for a new suit." MJ sits back on the couch studying Peter quietly, Betty looks confused and then she sits down and rubs her head. "You two have given MEEEE such a HEEEADDDACHE", she says loudly as she slouches in the chair. Peter begins to laugh and Gwen smirks, even MJ can't help but smile. Peter bends over slowly and picks up the T-shirt he was wearing earlier and slowly puts it on. "NOOOOO", was the reaction that went through both Gwen and MJs mind at the same time. "I'd better be getting back to my apartment, I've got to let Ollie know that I'm ok." Gwen goes to open her mouth, but MJ stands up quickly. "I'll help you get there", she wraps her arm around him, and Peter thanks her. MJ and Peter leave Gwen's apartment and after they shut the door, Gwen stands there looking at the door. Betty breaks the silence with a laugh, "So Gwen, are you going to let her take him away from you like that?"

Ollie's phone starts ringing, he steps outside the warehouse and answers it. "Benji, are you ok?". "Yeah Ollie, I'm fine, I just got out of the Emergency room, I had gotten crushed under some rubble, but I'll be ok.". Ollie breaths a breath of relief and sighs deeply, "All right man, you get better now, call me if you need anything, I'll call you back in a bit". Ollie hangs up the phone and stuffs it back into his pocket, he walks back into the warehouse and stands beside a small older man. The older man is looking at the glider parts that Ollie had recovered. "Yeah, yeah this should all work for the design", the old man turns and looks at Ollie, "But are you sure you want this design". He points to the blueprint on the table, Ollie slams his hand on the table making the Old man jump. "This is the reason I called you Tinkerer…if you can't do, just let me know." The Old man shakes his head and looks at Ollie, "Of course I can make it, it's just….I didn't think you would be using one of your fathers designs.." Ollie shakes his head, "Its mine now". He takes something out of his pocket and tosses it onto the table, it's the V piece of metal. "Now scan you start building it?"

**I had so much fun writing this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. This chapter contains 18+ elements. Please Enjoy.**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story**

It's been four days since the Goblins attack, Harry Osborne was buried in the cemetery next to one of his good friends, Peter Parker. Gwen Stacy, Betty and MJ all go to the funeral since they knew him before he had gone mad. Norman Osborne and Captain Stacy stood to one side, as they watched Harrys casket being dropped into the ground. "It's my fault Jim, if I hadn't invented that damn serum, then…then my boy wouldn't have done this". Norman looks down and begins to weep silently, Stacy raise a hand and puts it on Normans shoulder. "He was a good kid Norman, I'm sorry that it had to end this way". Norman continues to weep and Stacy looks up and looks at the grave of Peter Parker, he makes a fist and whispers to himself. "Their deaths were caused by Spiderwoman, damn her". Gwen looks around and sees, Her Peters, Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They stand on the side, mainly looking at Peter's grave, Gwen walks over and grabs Aunt May's hand. "I know why Harry did this", whispered Aunt May, "Remember he said he had taken the serum to kill Spider-woman, because she…she killed Peter". Gwen breaths in sharply and tears begin to fill her eyes, Aunt May hugs her tightly. "It will all be ok Gwen, when your father catches her, things will go back to normal". Gwen shudders at this and breaths deeply, "I know Aunt May, I know". When the burial service is over, Gwen and her dad go along with Norman, MJ, Betty and the Parkers back to Norman's house. Gwen stands in front of the house and looks at it, MJ doesn't go into the house, she turns and walks away.

Peter sits on his couch in his apartment watching news footage of the Incident from four days ago. Under the footage of him is the caption, Spider-Man: Friend or Menace? Peter clicks off the television screen and stares at the wall. He has been in this world for almost a month now, and deep down he hated it, he wanted to get back to his world, to see the damage that Thanos had caused. But he hadn't found anyway to return yet. He cursed and hit the couch hard, making it creak, teardrops fell from his eyes and he wiped them away with a sigh. His runs his hand across his chest which seems to be healing well. He had snuck out to the doctors and they restitched him up properly. He rubbed the underside of his chin and sighed, he was actually growing a beard now. He laid back down on the couch and started to doze off. He woke up to his Spider senses going off, he remained on the couch and looked around, and he saw his doorknob slowly turning. He quietly rolled off the couch and ducked behind the side of it. He heard the door creak open and he hears footsteps as someone walks in, he slowly peaks around the corner and sees someone walk into his kitchen. Peter sneaks around the back of the couch and gets to the wall. He pokes his head around the corner and sees the person standing in front of his fridge. He walks up behind the person and grabs their shoulder flipping them, around and pinning them against the wall. "OH MY GOD, Peter, you scared the shit out of me". Peter looks and sees that it's MJ. "Jesus MJ, why are you sneaking into my house", Peter lets go of her shoulder and sees that MJ is blushing. "Sorry about that MJ, I just wasn't expecting anyone tonight." Peter sits down in the chair in his kitchen, he rest his head in his hands, "How did you even get into my house?" MJ blushes again and pulls out a key out of her pocket, "I found this extra when I walked you home the other night, I thought I would make a surprise visit to check on you". She pulls up a chair and sits in front of Peter, "You know your fridge is empty, right?" Peter looks up and smiles, "Yeah I know, I spent my paycheck on these stitches". He raises up his shirt to show her the new stitches, MJ blushes and looks away. "Well how about I order a pizza for us then?" Peter looks at her and smiles, "I appreciate the offer, but I would hate to owe you." MJ laughs and scoots closer to Peter, "You wouldn't owe me anything Pete, You saved us from the Goblin…You've done so much already…please let me get you dinner" Peter sighs and looks at MJ, "Fine, order the best Pizza there is and we can go pick it up" MJ smiles and gets excited, "alright, give me a moment". She walks out of the kitchen and calls a local Pizzeria, she puts her phone back in her pocket. "Alright, Tony said it would be ready in about 15 minutes." Peter stands up and walks into the other room, "Alright, let me go get changed." Peter takes off his shirt and tosses it onto the couch, he walks into his bedroom and shuts the door a bit, but not completely. MJ stands in the living room, she leans backwards trying to peek through the door. She see Peter putting on a different shirt and she looks away as he opens the door. He comes out wearing shorts and a tight white T-shirt, he yawns and looks at MJ. "Lead the way MJ" He opens the door for her, "Sure thing Tiger", she says as she walks out blushing. "Tiger? I'm guessing that's my new nickname then?" MJ doesn't look at Peter and nods quickly, "It's what I…I used to call Peter, well our Peter" Peter nod slowly and puts his hand on MJ shoulder, "I like that nickname". They walk out of the apartment complex and MJ begins to tell Peter about the pizza place that they are going to. "It's got the best Pizza imaginable plus Tony is the best Pizza chef in New York". Peter laughs and follows behind MJ, for some reason he doesn't feel as upset when he's with her. As they walked, three police cars came rounding around the corner, suddenly a huge blast of ice hits the car causing it swerve onto the side walk. Peter grabs MJ and pushes her out of the way, having narrowly avoided the car, Peter stands up and runs towards the other police cars. "What the hell," , he says as he looks down the street, there is a young girl walking down the street dragging a blade, which is forming ice on the road. "I want Spider-woman, she is the only one I want to hurt…" She plunges her blade into the ground and a huge Ice tower forms. Peter sees this and runs back to MJ, "I'm sorry, but the Pizza is going to have to wait". He runs down the alley and looks around, he finds an old torn red curtain. He rips it up and makes a makeshift mask and puts it on, he climbs up the side of the building and swings over to a light post. "Hey I though New York wasn't supposed to have this much Ice in the summer" The girl on the ice tower looks at him and sighs, "You must be Spider-man, you're not the one I'm looking for..." She looks away from him, Peter swings towards her, then his Spider senses go off. He dodges in midair as something explodes beneath him, He lands on the ground and looks up to see a man in a long black trench coat, carrying a grenade launcher and a machine gun. Peter looks at the man and then realizes who it is. "No way, Frank?" Frank, Punisher, points the grenade launcher at Peter and fires, Peter swings out of the way and shoots a web at the girl on the Ice Tower. It hits her and she yells at him, she jumps towards him and uses her blade to shoot a shard of Ice at him. He uses his webbing to redirect it towards the Punisher. He shoots a grenade and blows up the Ice shard. The girl lands on the ground and looks at Frank, "Who are you?". Frank looks at her and reaches behind him and pulls out a mask with a skull on it. "A man who hates Super heroes", he reloads his gun and looks at her. "And who the hell are you?" She laughs and takes a step towards him, "A friend who you have more in common with than you think". Spiderman land on the ground clutching his chest, before slowly standing up, "Are you two done chitchatting or do I have to come separate you two?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. This will be a longer chapter depicting violence, if that makes you uncomfortable, you have been warned. This chapter contains 18+ elements. Please Enjoy.**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story**

Peter stands in front of Frank and the Ice girl, they both look at him. Frank points the grenade launch at Peter and the girl pulls out another blade from her belt, both of her blades glow blue. Frank launches a grenade and it hits the ground releasing smoke, Peter coughs and tries to wave the smoke away when his senses go off, he ducks and rolls as a blue blade goes swinging over his head. He kicks her legs from underneath her, she falls but catches herself and kicks Peter in the chest. He staggers out of the smoke clutching his chest, a blinding light hits his eyes and he looks up to see a news copter flying overhead. He covers his eyes and jumps backwards dodging an explosion from Frank's gun. The girl rushes peter swinging both blades at him, he flips out of the way, webbing on of her hands, throwing her into a nearby building. As she flies she uses her blades to make Ice to stop her from hitting the wall, Frank shoots more grenades at Peter. He dodges one of them but is hit by the second one, he goes flying into a nearby police cruiser. He hits the side with a loud thud, denting the door to the cruiser, he slowly stand up coughing up a bit of blood. "Ahh shit" The Ice girl puts her blades together and smiles as Frank stands besides her chuckling.

The news copter turns shinning its light on Frank and the Ice girl, the Ice girl rushes at Peter. Peter staggers out of the way, he webs the girl to the police cruiser and coughs up blood again. Police block off the other streets, and remain behind their doors, watching the battle unfold with guns drawn. Peter coughs up blood again and he looks at Frank. "Is that all you got…cause I can do this all day", Peter moves sideways as Frank shoots another grenade at him. Peter uses his web shooter and shoot the launcher and pulls it away from Frank and throws it aside. Frank starts walking towards Peter and Peter shoots webbing at a broken pole and swings it around hitting Frank in the back. Frank staggers but gets closer to Spider-man, and he grabs Peter by the arm and begins to punch him in the stomach. Peter gasps and hits Frank in the face, Frank head-butts Peter and continues to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. He hits Peter in the chest, causing his wound to open again, Frank picks up Peter and throws him at the nearest cruiser. Peter uses his webs and manages to save himself from hitting the car, Frank rushes Peter and punches him in the face, Peter staggers away and spits out blood. He turns quickly and lands a flurry of blows on Frank. Peter kicks Frank backwards, but Frank grabs Peter and turns him over slamming him into the ground. Frank grasp Peters shirt and picks him up, holding him inches away from Franks face. The Ice girl breaks out of the webbing and picks up her blade, she puts her blades together, and then she swings them downwards sending the ice towards Peter and Frank. Frank drops Peter and doges out the way, letting the ice hit Peter straight on. It shoves him against the wall, trapping him. He struggles against the ice, as Frank walks towards him pulling out a knife, the Ice girl holds her blades as she walks behind Frank.

Meanwhile Gwen was still at Normans house, when her father's phone started ringing, "What…What do you mean Spider-man is fighting two villains?". He runs into the room and turns on the TV, everyone else gathers around and they watch as the scene unfolds. Gwen puts her hand to her mouth as she watches Peter being attacked on both sides by the girl, and the man in the trench coat. Gwen's father rushes out of the house and hops into his car driving towards the scene. The TV shows some bystanders watching the fight unfold. Gwen sees MJ standing there, and she gasps and runs out of the house. Gwen books it until she is far enough away. She pulls her suit out of her bag and swiftly changes into it and breaks into a run, and she begins to make her way towards the fight. As she swings her Spidey senses go off, and she looks backwards and sees that she is being followed. She lands on a rooftop to confront her follower, who seems to be wearing large fan on his back. He staggers as he lands and he looks at Gwen, "Are you going to help out Spidey as well?" She looks him over and slowly nods, "Who are you?" He chuckles but it comes out distorted due to the voice changer under his mask. "I'm a friend, but you can call me Vulture." They both flinch when there is a large explosion in the distance, Vulture turns on his "fans" and he begins to hover in the air. "He isn't going to last long Spider-woman". He flies over her and she swears under her breath and swings after him. They travel quickly and they arrive to see Peter get trapped against the wall.

Frank took several steps towards Peter flicking his knife before chuckling and putting it away. "I'm not gonad kill you kid, I'm just going to turn you and your pal Spider-woman into the police for your crimes" The Ice girl stops and looks at Frank, "Well I'm going to kill him…It's because of his pal that my brother died…she took something that I cared about so I'm going to take something of hers" Frank goes to say something but stops himself. "Let's not kill him…yet, you can have him once Spider-woman is mine, but after this is over, run before the police can find you" She looks at Frank and smirks softly, "If I do that then how will you be able to find me then?" Frank goes to say something but then he sees Vulture and Spider-Woman appear. "She's here and she has brought back up" Frank and the girl leave Spider-man and take cover, Vulture land on the street and his wings fold up behind him. He pulls out a large metal rod and swings it around. Spider-woman lands on the ground next to him, she sees Peter and forces herself to fight the urge to run to him. "Keep your cool Gwen" She whispers to herself as she looks at the two bad guys. Vulture studies Frank and says to Gwen, "I will take the big guy, you handle the Ice Queen." Vulture rushes at Frank using the folded up wings to give him a speed boost, he hits Frank in the leg with the pole. Frank grunts and grabs hold of the Vulture, Frank tries to pry off the Vultures mask. Vulture laughs and head-butts Frank, sending him falling to the ground. Gwen looks at Vulture and the back at the Ice girl. The girl walks towards Gwen, tapping the tips of her blades together making small shards of ice. Gwen flips around kicks the girls feet out from underneath her, Gwen webs the swords and tosses them away.

Peter manages to somehow break out of the Ice and he falls to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. He coughs up more blood, and slowly stand to his feet. Gwen pins down icegirl and looks at her, "Who are you? Why are you attacking Spider-man?" The girl looks up, tears filling her eyes, "You took my son away from me…he was killed when you fought the Lizard… ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT HE IS DEAD". The girl tries to get up but she is unable too. Gwen breathes deeply and looks up to see Vulture beating Frank down. He hits Frank in the back, causing him to fall to the ground, Vulture drags Frank over to Gwen and tosses him at her feet. Gwen looks up and sees the police line, she leaves Vulture to watch over them. Gwen breathes deeply and walks towards the police and she sees her father, "We have in capitated them for you…you can come take them away." She gestures to Frank and the girl but that's when everything went to hell. Gwen looks back to see Vulture jumping backwards as a large shard of Ice goes right by his mask. The Ice girl takes four grenades off of Frank's belt, and throws them towards the police line. Time slowed down as she watched the grenades land at the feet of the police officers, she saw the panicked look on their faces as they tried to run. There was a blur of red as someone ran past her. BOOM/. Gwen gets knocked back by the force of the explosion, she looks up to see that the part of the building had collapsed on top of the police line. "AAAAAHHHHH" She hears yelling as she watches a large slab of rubble slowly begin to lift, under it is Peter, and he struggles to stand. He coughs up blood and pants as he manages to stand up. He coughs more and yells as he holds it up, obviously in a lot of pain. Gwen runs over and sees that police are trapped under it. Police begin to clamor out and Gwen helps them out quickly, she grabs the hand of an officer and comes face to face with her father. "T..Thank you Spider-Woman". More parts of the building land on top of the slab the Peter is holding up, he grunts as one of his legs gives out causing him to fall slightly, the rest of the police clamor out, and one shouts "All Clear". Peter shudders and the rest of the building collapses on him, dust fills the air and everyone covers their faces and begins to cough. A loud explosion goes off behind them and they all whip around to see, Vulture in the air. Smoke is slowly drifting around and the Vulture slowly lands, and curses in defeat. "THEY GOT AWAY" He yells to Gwen and she shakes her head, Captain Stacey places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we will get them." Several police cars dispatch and form a blockade along several side streets.

Peter lays under the rubble, breathing deeply. He is on his knees, He weakly opens his eyes and coughs once again. He can feel the large slab on top of him still. He looks down and sees a female officer lying at his feet unconscious. He frees one hand, and uses her webbing to wrap her up, once she's covered he, slowly stands up. He grunt and yells as he stands up pushing the large slab upwards slowly. On the outside Gwen and the other officer's watch as the slab slowly begins to rise, Captain Stacey runs over and finds a spot to lift on. "COME ON…WEVE GOT TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE" Other police men run over and help lift the slab. Gwen runs over she sees the female officer, wrapped up in the webbing. She reaches down there and slowly pulls her out and hands her over to a medic. She goes back over and helps lift. "AAAAHHH", she can hear Peter yelling from under the slap, Vulture flies over and lifts up making a large enough hole for Peter to crawl through. Gwen hears a thud and she can see that Peter has fallen to the ground. Gwen crawls down there and grabs Peter by the arm, she slowly drags him out, and carries him over to safety. Peter breathes weakly and Gwen removes his shirt and gasps when she sees his wounds. All the other officers drop the slap and Captain Stacey orders for multiple ambulances to get here. Peter's chest is covered in blood, and he is black and blue from the beating he received from the Punisher. An EMT runs over and begins to attempt to close the wound on Peter's chest, Gwen takes a step back as the EMT works on him. An Ambulance appears and Stacey orders them to take Spiderman first, they rush over and put him on a stretcher and put in the ambulance. Gwen takes a few steps towards the ambulance but Captain Stacey puts a hand on her shoulder. "I will take you to the hospital". She slowly nods and follows him, Vulture watches this and looks at the Captain. "Sir I will go help your men try and locate the two baddies." Stacey nods and Vulture takes to the air, Gwen climbs into the front seat of the car and holds her head in her hands as they drive to the hospital.

When they arrive at the Hospital, they are informed that Spider-man, has severe wounds and severe internal bleeding. They also informed Gwen that they have kept his face covered in respect of his identity. Gwen breaths deeply, letting out a sigh of relief, the doctors escort her and Captain Stacey to a waiting room and leaves the two of them alone. They sit in silence for hours, before Stacey looks up at her. "I lost two kids that I considered like sons to me, because of you. One was Peter Parker, but I...I know that it wasn't your fault that he died. You were only trying to stop him from hurting people…and the other was Harry Osborne, he went insane trying to get revenge on you for Peter's death." Gwen breaths deeply and begins to sob quietly, "I never meant for either one of them to die you, know…I was… was trying to good for this city. Maybe I should hang up my suit for good then…" Captain Stacey looks at her and breathes deeply, "No…we need you more than ever now, and I know that Spiderman needs you now too."

**Sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter is long but I hope you really enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, this is an 18+ story, and you have been warned. Please Enjoy.**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story, I accept feedback.**

My name is Peter Parker or as most people know me, Spiderman. I've grown up in New York and when I was 15, I was bitten by spider. It gave me powers, and I began to use them for my own personal gains at first, but after my Uncle Ben died, my life changed for the better. I began using them to help people for good, and I was actually pretty good at being a hero. When I was 17, I was contacted by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers to help them take on Ultron. That was my first experience at being a hero, and I was made an official/unofficial Avenger. Fighting Ultron was a fun experience, and after that I got to go on some missions with the Avengers. Later that same year I had to fight my prom dates dad, but that's a story for another day. One year later Stark contacted me and asked for me help to take down Captain America, who had gone rouge. I agreed to help him, and that's how I met Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four. Two years have passed since then, and I've been working as a lab assistant for Richards, well I had been until Thanos showed up. When he showed up, everything went to hell, me and Stark went up into Space chasing after Doctor Strange. On earth we left, The Fantastic Four, Cap, Vison and the rest of the Avengers. The Defenders, Daredevil, Punisher, Luke Cage, Danny and Jessica Jones all pitched in to help with the Avengers before we left. When me, Stark and Strange arrived on Titan we came to face to face with some weird guys called the guardians. They helped us fight Thanos, but we couldn't stop him, whatever he was trying to do, well he accomplished it. The next thing I knew I was falling and then I arrived in this world. Since then I have taken up the mantel of Spiderman once again, until I can get home. But this world does have some perks, not many but a few.

Peter opens his eyes slowly, he reaches up and feels his face, he has a new mask on, but it's more like a cloth tied onto his face. He slowly sits up and looks around, in the chair across from him he sees Gwen sleeping in the chair. He looks at her, she is still in her suit, and he can't get over the fact about how cute she looks. He looks at her and then at the clock, its 3am, Tuesday morning. Tuesday morning, it was Saturday when Peter had fought Frank and the Ice girl. He looks around and sees the TV remote and turns it on. The media has named the villains: The Punisher and ColdHeart, both seem like fitting names for them. Peter watched the news, and shakes his head when it shows him lifting the large slab, when the camera moves over to show the vulture, as people started calling him. Peter wonders who he is. Peter fidgets with the remote and accidentally turns the volume up loud causing Gwen to wake up. She jerks up and looks around quickly, she sees Peter sitting up and she breathes a deep breath out. She stands up and walks over to him and she quickly hugs him, Peter slowly hug her back as Gwen begins to sob. "Your…You're an asshole, you know that", she says as she hugs him tighter, and continues to sob. Peter hugs her tighter and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset". Gwen takes a deep breath and looks at Peter, releasing him from her grasp, "You. You are going to stay with me, until you get healed, and how dare you be that heroic…I…I thought you had died when the slab collapsed again." She looks away as tears fill her eyes, she wipes her eyes and glares at him. Peter brings her in and wraps her in another hug, "I'm sorry Gwen…I...I had to do something". Gwen sobs as Peter holds her, after a while she slowly sits up. "And if you want me to stay with you, then that's fine, I will", Peter smiles when he says this and Gwen immediately blushes. Peter lets her go and smiles when he sees Gwen blushing, she hides her face away and hits him in the leg, "Stop laughing jerk".

Three days later Peter was admitted out of the hospital, he walked beside Gwen and he grabbed her hand tightly. He was wearing a mask, a black cloth covering his face, and jeans and a white t-shirt. He walks out with Gwen, who is in her suit and they are immediately surrounded by paparazzi. Peter keeps his head down as he and Gwen try and push through the crowd, Peter keeps holding her hand as they push through the crowd. There is a police siren and people start moving out of the way, its Captain Stacey, he and several officers are holding the paparazzi back. Peter nods towards Captain Stacey, when suddenly a paparazzi lunges forward, grabbing the cloth on Peters face, he rips it off and immediately Peter lowers his head and begins running, dragging Gwen along with him. They run down an alley way and duck behind a wall. Peter holds Gwen close to his chest and breathes deeply, Gwen clutches Peters chest hiding her face from him as she blushes deeper. Peter peeks his head around the corner and sighs with relief, "Looks like they aren't coming after us". Peter looks down at Gwen and lets her go quickly, "Im sorry Gwen". Gwen keeps her head down and takes his hand, "come-on let's get you home.." She takes him to her apartment and peter looks at her. " Gwen, why did you bring me here?" Gwen looks at Peter and smiles softly, "Well Peter, someone has to take care of you, and I figured I would". Peter opens his mouth to say something but Gwen puts a finger to his mouth and shushes him. "Don't ruin this Peter, just stay with me till you get better" Peter sighs and hugs Gwen gently and says, "if it will make you happy I will stay" Gwen hugs him back and whispers thank you God, she pulls away and sighs. "I need to take a shower, Im filthy" She starts to remove her suit, but Peter turns away and looks at the wall. Peter coughs and Gwen looks up and realizes what she is doing, "Oh my god Peter, I'm sorry.." She quickly rushes into the next room and slams the bathroom door shut. She leans against the wall and puts her head in her hands and lets out a large sigh.

Gwen spends a few hours in the shower, taking a bath, she gets out and wraps herself in a towel. She pokes her head out and sees Peter sitting on the couch asleep, she can't help but smile while she looks at him. She walks into her room and quickly gets dressed, putting on a pair of shorts and a long tshirt, she walks back out and sits next to peter getting comfortable, she rests her head on his shoulder and sighs contently. "Its about time you got out of the shower", Peter says quietly, causing Gwen to jump slightly. She hits him in the arm softly, and lays her head back on his shoulder, "You're an asshole…you know I was terrified that you…you might die on me". Peter wraps his arm around Gwen and looks at her, "I can't die, I have got a world to go back to…somehow, and besides you wouldn't let die even if I wanted to." Gwen snuggles up closer and wipes a tear from her eye, Peter rubs her arm and he leans down and kisses the top of her head. "I don't think I have thanked you enough, because without you, I would still be lost in this world. And you have saved me many times now." Gwen raises up and looks Peter in the eye and smiles softly, "And you are very welcome," she puts a hand on his cheek and rubs it. Peter looks at Gwen and smiles, "Seriously…you are probably the best thing that…that has happened to me" Gwen looks at Peter and leans in closer to Peter and he leans in closer. He finally shakes his head and leans in all the way, kissing Gwen. Gwen is startled but she kisses Peter back and puts her hands in his hair. "Its about time I did that", says Peter quietly, and Gwen nods quietly. He kisses her again and again, eventually the two of them drift off to sleep

The next morning MJ walks into Gwen's apartment to find Peter and Gwen asleep cuddled together, MJ balls her hand into a fist while glaring at Gwen. She clears her throat waking them up both up, Gwen looks up to see MJ standing there with her hands on her hips. Gwen jumps up off the couch, "OH shit MJ, don't scare us like that." Peter looks up and sees MJ, "Hey MJ, sorry about the other night, I was really looking forward to Joes" Peter smiles sheepishly, while Gwen just looks him curiously, "Joe's?" "Yeah, MJ told me about the pizza place, Joe's, she said it was really good." Gwen looks back at MJ, and MJ smirks at Gwen. MJ walks around Gwen and leans down to Peter and pecks him on the cheek, "Its ok Pete, you can make it up later". Peter throws his hands up and looks MJ. "Whoa, MJ, I uhh…I didn't mean to give you a wrong impression, but I don't like you in that sense, I…I am interested in someone else." He slowly scoots away from her and looks at Gwen, MJ follows his eyes and sees that he is looking at Gwen. "Oh..I see how it is, once again Gwen gets something fantastic in her life, while I get nothing…" She hisses at Gwen and storms out, she stops in the doorway and looks at Peter. "You belong to me, she doesn't deserve you". Gwen takes a step back, being hurt by hearing one of her friends say this to her. MJ gives Gwen the bird before storming out of the apartment. Gwen stands there with tears forming in her eyes, Peter stands up and hugs Gwen, while she begins to sob into him.

**I am so sorry for the delay, Ive been busy with school and everything. But I hope yall enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, this is an 18+ story, and you have been warned. Please Enjoy. This will be the last chapter until End Game comes out, then I will go from there.**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story, I accept feedback.**

**I am doing a large time jump, this chapter takes place 7 months after the last chapter.**

It has been a year since Peter had arrived in this new world that he had come to know as home. In that year Peter had become known as Spider-man once again. He teamed up with Spider-woman and together they risk their lives daily to save New York City. Occasionally Vulture will show up to team up with the two of them, but Vulture usually does his own thing. Seven months ago Peter started dating Gwen Stacey, which resulted in Gwen losing one of her best friends MJ, during this time Peter has been facing off against Punisher and IceHeart, the two biggest baddies in this town. They have taken in some other baddies, Mysterio, The Finisher and a new villain who goes by the name of Rose. Due to the Finisher Peter had been forced to move out of his apartment, because the Finisher had blown it up while trying to kill Peter. Peter moved in with Gwen and they had been happily dating for the past seven months. Peter had also adapted a new suit, which is blue, with a red hood and a white spider in the middle. He and Gwen had been recognized as heroes of the city, along with Vulture. But something has changed recently, it's like a shift in the wind and Peter knows it's coming but he doesn't know what it is. But it's not a good shift, it's as if something dark is looming right around the corner, just waiting to strike.

Peter crouches on the edge of the rooftop overlooking the construction site, Vulture quietly lands down next to him. "What do we got spidey?" Peter looks over at Vulture, "It seems that Rose has gotten Toomes out of prison, and he is somewhere down there." Vulture shakes his head when Peter mentions Toomes, "Damn Rose…Toomes should be rotting in jail." Vulture pulls out a long blade and unsheathes it, Peter puts his hand on the blade. "Hey remember we don't kill, no matter who it is" Vulture nods and puts the blade back in its sheath. "I know Spidey, I know" Peter nods and stands up, and puts a hand on Vultures shoulder. Vulture nods as a car pulls up and a woman steps out, wearing a black suit. She has a white mask on and she walks past the guards and into the building. Peter studies her and then he jumps off the building sneaking towards the building. Vulture glides down silently and takes down three guards by himself. Peter sneaks around and goes to web a guard, but then the guard flickers. Peter stops and watches the guard, he flickers again and the Peter realizes what is going on. He opens his comms and radios Vulture. "Vulture, it's a trap, Mysterio is here…" Vulture comms remained dead and Peter curses under his breath. Peter evades the hologram guard and makes his way towards the building, then he hears the voices. Its Punisher and Finisher, "He is here, Punisher..I…I know it". Punisher grunts and says, "Yeah right Willie, he isn't that stupid to come here" Peter ducks and hides behind a large pole, Frank and the Finisher walk by arguing with each other. Peter waits and quickly sprints into the building, he climbs up the wall and goes into the ventilation shaft. He crawls through the vent and makes his through the vent. He can hear talking and he stops moving through the vents, the voices are right below him. "Listen Rose, you don't run this joint, me and The Punisher do…This isn't your game". There is a loud smack and Peter sees Ice Heart fall to the ground.

Rose stands over IceHeart and smirks softly under her mask. "Listen here you cold hearted bitch..I only want one thing, I want Spider-man…he belongs with me…" She kicks IceHeart once in the stomach and steps over her. Ice Heart grunts in pain as she slowly rises to her feet, she glares at Rose and spits on the ground. She follows behind Rose and Peter follows them through the vents, Peter sees them walk into a conference room and he listens over the vent. Rose stand over a terminal and speaks into a mic, the mic is for the entire compound. "Punisher, Willie please return to the conference room, we have much to discuss". Rose leans away from the mic and sighs deeply, she looks over at Ice Heart and smirks softly. "Go fetch Toomes and Mysterio please, they are needed in this meeting as well." Ice Heart makes a low growl and leaves the room quietly. Rose sighs deeply before sitting down in a chair, she leans her head back and looks the vent above her. Peter knows that she can't see him, but he still remains hidden. After about ten minutes, Punisher, The Finisher and Mysterio walk in. Behind them follows Ice Heart, she's dragging an old man behind her and she tosses him on the ground. The old man grumbles as he tries to sit up, but Punisher kicks him down again.

Rose chuckles as Toome sits up slowly, he looks at her and scowls deeply. Rose walks over and in the blink of an eye, kicks him in the chest. "Now Toomes, who did you give your plans to? We raided all your warehouses and the only blueprint that was missing was the Vulture Suit…Who did you give it to?" Rose says this as she kicks Toomes again in the chest, He gasps and withers on the ground. "Fuck you…you Red Haired Bimbo" Toomes sits up and spits onto Roses boots, Rose tilts her head backwards and sighs deeply. She walks over to Punisher and she quickly grabs his gun and points it at Toomes. Toomes smiles and spits at Rose again, She cocks the gun and fires. Toomes's head explodes and Rose tosses down the gun. "He wasn't going to talk, so he was a loose end, and I hate loose ends", Rose turns and looks at the villains that she has gathered up. "I am the Rose, and as of today I'm taking up the title of leader among you, you will do what I say without pause or else you will end up like old man Toomes here…is that understood" Mysterio and Punisher look at each other before shrugging their shoulders, Finisher frantically nods his head while Cold Heart just huffs deeply. Rose sits down in the chair, when suddenly the wall bursts open, all the Villains take cover as chunks of concrete fills the room. Vulture stands on the other side of the busted wall holding a small detonator in his hand, beside him stand Spider-Gwen. She looks around quickly, "Where is he, what have you done with…Spider-man?" They both step into the room as the villains all start to rise to their feet. "I told you they were here", says Finisher quietly, he backs up under the air vent below Peter. Peter curses under his breath and kicks the grate dropping it right onto Finisher. The grate hits him and knocks him out cold, Peter jumps out the air vent and brushes the dust off his suit. "Sorry guys didn't mean to scare you" Rose turns around and looks Peter up and down, "Oh Spider-man, I am so glad you came to me and that I didn't have to hunt you down". She walks to Peter and places a hand on his shoulder. "You are really the only thing I want from this city…" Peter brushes off her hand and looks at her, "You know the drill I have got to fight you and turn you in." Peter looks past Rose and looks at Punisher, "How you doing Frank? You still gunning for me and the gang?". Punisher pulls a gun out of his holster and aims it him and Peter ducks quickly. "So I take it that's a yes" And this where the Violence began ladies and gents.

Peter jumped onto the table and kicked Mysterio in the face, breaking open his fishbowl helmet, Mysterio staggers backwards and Gwen grabs him and tosses him to Vulture who proceeds to headbutt him into the wall. Cold Heart jumps towards Gwen but Gwen dodges and make Cold Heart trip and fall. Frank fires multiple shots at Peter but he manages to dodge them, he uses his web shooter and webs frank in the face. Frank drops his gun and begins clawing at the webbing on his face, Cold heart jumps up but is the hit in the face by Vultures fist. She staggers backwards and draws her cryo blades and begins to swing them, vulture manages to dodge two strikes but the third one catches him arm, freezing his suit. Gwen webs the sword out of Cold hearts hand and runs over to her as Peter and Rose begin to go at it in hand to hand combat. Rose strikes at peter, but he easily able to block and parry her attacks, he knocks her down and ducks quickly as Frank raise to his feet again firing at Peter. Gwen goes after frank and Rose runs off. Peter goes to help Gwen but she says, "Go get her, me and Vulture go this covered". Vulture grunts in approval. Peter nods and runs out of the room, and chases after Rose. He chases her up to the roof of the building, she stands near the edge of the building and looks at him. He slowly walks towards him, but then he falls the ground writhing in pain. Electricity runs through his body, he grunts and he tries to stand up but is immediately shocked again. A figure steps out from behind a pole and chuckles lightly. "My, My, My, it turns out the spider can't handle the shock." Rose sighs deeply and places a hand over her face, "Was that really needed Electro?" Electro laugh and looks down at Peter before giving him a quick kick to the sides, shocking Peter again. Rose grabs Electros shoulder and pushes him away from Peter. "He is already down, just tie him up now…" Suddenly Electro goes flying backwards as Vulture flies and hits him in the chest. Soon after him, Gwen appears. She stands over Peter and then looks up at Rose. Rose sighs deeply and walks towards Gwen, "Step away from my man, Spider-man belongs to me". Gwen stands over Peter and chuckles lightly, "I won't let you hurt Spider-man" Gwen takes a step towards, Rose, in the distance Vulture and Electro are fighting it out, every now and then there are flashes of light.

Peter slowly rises to his feet, but he clutches his head in pain, he squeezes his eyes shut and when he opens them he is back on Titan, but he's not. He looks down at his hand, its reforming back to normal. He yells in pain and falls the ground, someone is shaking him, he looks up to see Gwen. She yelling something, but peter can't hear here. "I'm…I'm sorry.." He clutches his head in pain again and starts gasping for breath.

"I don't want to go"


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS: ITS BEEN LONG ENOUGH SINCE ENDGAME SO HERE I GO  
I do not own any characters used by Marvel. This is a work of fiction, and should not be counted as canon. All character rights belong to Marvel Comics.**

**This story follows Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, this is an 18+ story, and you have been warned. Please Enjoy.**

**This is the last Chapter of my series. Don't worry, if you are a long time fan, then good news. I have a new story**

**Please leave reviews about what yall think about the story, I accept feedback.**

"I don't want to go"

Those were the last word Peter had said on two different worlds. Peter falls backwards hitting the ground. He looks around and sees that he is back on Titan, Peter sits up slowly and hold his head. A hand extends itself towards him, Peter looks up to see Doctor Strange standing above him. "Get up Peter, Tony needs our help". Peter takes stranges hand and hauls himself up, he looks around shakes his head. "What the hell happened Strange…I've…I've been living in a different world for over a year" Strange shakes his head and looks at Peter. "Peter listen…in this world five years have passed" Peter shakes his head in disbelief, "No…No, that can't be true I don't believe that". Strange makes another portal with his hand and pushes Peter through it. Peter stumbles through it and looks around to see that he is in New York now. A few figures approach him, it's the Fantastic Four, and the Defenders. Dr. Strange walks through and behind him follows Star Lord and the other Guardians. Peter holds his head and everything is a blur to him.

The next thing he knows is that he is being dragged along by Jonny Storm. "Parker, come on…Cap needs us". Peter gets pushed through a portal to a battlefield. He looks up to see Thanos on one side, then he sees Tony kneeling down on the ground. He jumps and runs down to Tony. "Stark, Stark are you ok?" Tony looks up and stands up quickly and gives him a hug, Peter gives him one back and says confused. "Stark what the hell is going on?" Peter looks around and sees Captain America summon Mjolnir to his hands. Peter gasps softly as Tony laughs. "Rogers, always the showoff.." Tony stand ups and his mask slams shut over his face, then he looks at Peter. "What the hell are you wearing? And nice beard." Tony flies over beside Rogers and Peter rubs his beard slowly. He runs over and stands beside Star Lord, and looks around as more and more portals open up around them. Hundreds of people pour out and even ships start to appear above them. Thor lands next to Peter wielding an axe, while Steve raises Mjolnir up into the sky. "Avengers…Assemble". Thor yells and everyone breaks into a sprint. Peter yells and runs, he runs fast enough to catch up with Cap. He jumps and shoots a web onto Antmans arm, swinging himself into the middle of the enemy. He dropkicks a bad guy and picks up the bad guys blade. He starts fighting with it, attacking and killing multiple enemies at a time. He screams and hacks and slashes his way through the crowd. Webbing enemies together, throwing them aside. He looks up as an alien jumps on him, stabbing him in the shoulder. Peter plunges his sword through the creature's heart, causing blood to spill all over him. Peter watches as Ebony Maw strikes down War Machine, he looks over and sees Tony, Thor and Steve fighting Thanos. There is a flash of red, and Peter sees Scarlet Witch fighting the enemy with ease. She pushes her hands outwards and enemies go flying away, She sees Thanos and brings her hand down, causing Thanos to fall to one knee. Thor raises stork breaker, and brings it down cutting off Thanos hand. Thanos roars and kicks thor away. Thanos swings his blade like a madman, beating down Steve. Peter is jostled and he turns to see a wounded Hawkeye holding onto the gauntlet. He hands it to Peter and Peter looks at Thanos. He sees everyone around him dying or fighting. Peter looks up into the sky and sees Thanoss ship falling to Earth. A flash of red appears and charges at Thanos but he backhands it way. The blur hits the ground and it's a blonde woman, Thanos follows the woman and lays his eyes upon Peter and snarls. Thanos charges towards Peter and yells, Tony yells something towards Peter. But he cant hear anything. Peter slips on the gauntlet, and the nano bots adjust to his hand. Thanos get right next to him and Peter starts screaming as the power of the Infinity Stones, course through him. He raises his hand and knocks Thanos to the ground and stand over him. Peter smiles and snaps his fingers.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Tony stands in the middle of the field watching the New Avengers train. Pepper walks up behind him clasping her hand in his. Behind Tony, stands a statue of the Avengersthat died during the attack, the statue includes, Ben Grim, Wong, War Machine, and several others. At the topmost, stands Peter Parker.

**MEANWHILE**

Gwen lands on the rooftop of a building and sighs deeply, she walks up the figure standing in front of her, and places her hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha thinking about Peter?"


End file.
